


After

by whiteduck6



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is after Maxwell and you explode a factory, but they were never together in the first place, evie you're amazing, like sort of post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: What happened after Maxwell and Jacob "broke up" in-game.





	After

Jacob stumbled onto the train, his entire body feeling numb. He couldn't believe what had happened with Roth - he had seemed like a good person, albeit with criminal habits. He was stupid to think this could have worked out. _Idiot! _He thought, _stupid, stupid. This is what happens when you get your hopes up. Fucking . . . _____

_____ _

_____ _

He found Evie sitting on her chair, reading a book. She looked up at him and smirked. "How was Mr. Roth?"

She knew, of course. There was nothing they didn't know about each other. They were all they had. 

Jacob sat at her side, leaning against the chair. He blinked hard. 

"Jacob?" Evie asked. She took off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"We were to blow up one of Starrick's factories," he muttered, his throat thick. "It was going well, we were having a grand time . . ."

"But?" She prompted, cupping the side of his head with her hand. 

Jacob let out a sort of choked laugh, slashing his hand across his eyes. "Well, there were children inside, of course. Starrick loves child labor. . . so, Ma- Roth and I had a disagreement."

Evie sighed, propping her book on the arm of her chair and sliding onto the floor. "Oh, Jacob," She said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her lap like a child. "What happened?"

"Well, I wasn't about to let innocents burn, so I let them out. After I was done, I got a letter from him, that said our companionship was over. And," he sniffled, laughing wetly, "the courier said that when Roth is mad at one, he hurts many. So that's bloody brilliant. I've got that to worry about now."

"Don't worry," Evie soothed, "I'll tell the Rooks to keep quiet for a while. Henry and the others are too smart to be caught by him."

"And you know what the worst thing is?" Jacob said. "I actually thought this was going to work out. I actually believed that . . . there was someone else, someone like us. But it seems there's only us."

Evie didn't say anything to that, she just tucked his body more securely into hers, like she could protect him from the evils humanity was capable of. Hadn't he suffered enough? Hadn't both of them? Jacob deserved some happiness in his life, much more than Maxwell Roth or any of his Godforsaken Blighters. 

"Don't worry," she whispered as she let him cry himself out, "I'll kill every Blighter in England."

In those next few weeks, her beloved cane-sword was put to use. Everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely headcanon evie as bi too. 
> 
> thank you for reading! I know it was short, but I thought it was an important scene that probably happened but the game didn't show us. Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked, and constructive criticism is always welcome! But no spoilers for Syndicate, please! I'm only on Sequence 5 : )


End file.
